


I want you and no one else.

by KatoriAeku



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Jealously, M/M, Yosuke is already cool with his sexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 05:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16654816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatoriAeku/pseuds/KatoriAeku
Summary: Yu's sudden boom of dates stirs Yosuke’s envy and jealously, even more so when Yu keeps telling him he turns them all down. Eventually snapping wondering why he keeps turning everyone down only to remember he’s leaving soon. But also that he likes someone that will never like him that way. Yosuke mulls it over for a long time, finally asking whos the idiot who wouldn’t want someone like him.





	I want you and no one else.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [treya_barton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/treya_barton/gifts).



> Jesus... you ever doubt your writing ablity so much you just shut down XD. Well negatives aside, I had this in the pressure cooker for someone and I feel so bad for not doing it sooner. I still don't think it's good but I hope you enjoy it ^^"

Yu Narukami, a good natured student who gets good grades, helps the local folks and overall just a pleasant guy to be around. So it’s wasn’t surprising to hear about the new challenge circulating the school halls; The Narukami challenge. Unlike Yukiko’s challenge however...

 

The girl could hear the rapid thumps in her ears. Was that her heart? Impossible. No way an organ can beat that fast, but it did as she stood still, gazing into the soft steel eyes that was reading a letter. Her letter of confession. He chuckled as he finished it, folding it neatly into his back pocket.

 

“Sure, I don’t mind.” Yu's gentle smile melted the girl’s heart. “ Do you want to go to Okina after school?” With unwavering charm, the girl easily nodded. Yu smiled again, heading back down. When he came to Inaba, he had no idea that he would become a target for the ladies. He appreciated their efforts, really, but –

 

“Another one huh?”

 

Yu turned, catching glimpse of the familiar headphones that rested the boy’s neck. He walked over slinging his arms around the boy’s neck. “Oh, Yosuke.”

 

“Jeez partner I’m starting to lose count.” Yosuke said with his usual wink. “ You still haven’t found your type yet?” It was starting to become a weekly occurrence and even after all this time he still hasn’t clicked with anyone. He always try to downplay it, but it’s always clear that he’s not interested and that… bothered Yosuke. How is it that so many girls flock to him and everyone is just cool with it? How could he turn down the most popular girl in school and an idol? Why did it bother him to see all these girls fawn over him? But the more they did, he noticed that he wasn’t sure who was jealous of; Yu or the girl’s ability to do so.

 

“Did you say something Yosuke?”

 

“No-nope! Not me!”

 

School is School, Morooka is Morooka and the bell rings. Yosuke already sees the girl waiting eagerly for Yu. He hides the small scowl on his face, wishing his partner good luck, yet as he packs up to head to Junes, the feeling continues to nag at him.

 

* * *

 

Yosuke stirred in his bed. He had thought about texting Yu to ask him how the date went, but he knew that it would be weird. Not that it matters, he did turn down Yukiko and Rise. Even if he attest it to because they were on the team, he even turned down Ai. How high was his standards? Did he even have a chanc- He groaned shaking his head. _What the hell am I thinking!?_

 

“Are you ok Yosuke, you’re being beary loud.”

 

“I’m fine, go back to sleep Ted.”

 

“Yosuke… are you thinking about Sensei?”

 

“S-stuff it bear!”

 

“Oh Yosuke,” Teddie said, striking a rather ridiculous pose. With a wink, he illuminated the entire room. “If you need a lesson in scoring with the ladies then look no further.”

 

With the blankest face, Yosuke wasted no time stuffing him back into the closest.

 

* * *

 

A plop could be heard from the lure hitting the water. Yosuke stood by Yu’s side who needed to fish for Investigation reasons… he didn’t really get it, but his partner usually knew what he was doing no matter how weird it seemed.

 

“So how’d that date go?”

 

“Oh, it was fun but I wasn’t that interested.”

 

Yosuke hummed, somewhat annoyed at his nonchalance.  “Hey partner, something’s been bother me.” “How come you keep going on these dates? I mean, you even turned Yukiko and Rise-chan down!”

 

Yu didn’t budge, pursing his lips as if searching for an answer. “…I just haven’t found the right person.”

 

“Oh dude come on. Of course you won’t find someone off one date.” Yosuke said, just barely keeping his voice from raising. “Your standards are too high.”

 

“They’re not it’s just—”

 

“An idol, partner. You turned down Risette! How perfect does  someone have to be for y—”

 

“It’s different when you have no chance!”

 

 The lure bobbed but neither of them paid any mind to it. Yosuke had never seen him show that much frustration. The way he said it, the hurt in his eyes, it kinda reminded him of his chances with Saki – which was none. “Dude look, I,m-“

 

Yu sighed, stopping him from apologizing. “I… never intended to date, at least not at first. But it made things easier, I didn’t have to think about the one person I couldn’t have.”

 

There was someone out there who didn’t want Yu? “Who couldn’t want you? I mean look at you, you’re – well you’re you! Anyone who doesn’t want you is either an idiot or super dense.”

 

“…So which one are you?”

 

“Well obviously—” Yosuke froze. Did he really say that. No he definitely did and he was sure his cheeks were warming up to it. “Huh?! Y-you mean me?!”

 

“I thought I was pretty obvious.” Yosuke swore there was a little pout on his lips, but he didn’t miss the small pink that was on his cheeks. Was he for real?

 

“But all those date—”

 

“I only wanted you Yosuke, always have…” Yosuke was sure he heard a “still do” under his partners breath. He blinked and blinked. He had always felt that way for him? Thinking on it, the signs were super obvious, so obvious that he couldn’t stop himself from laughing.

 

“Man, I really am an idiot.”

 

“And “super” dense.”

 

“Don’t rub it in!” He yelled. He sits next to him, lifting a knee to his chest. “So hey uh, you – uh wanna go somewhere this Sunday?” He graced with the most beautiful smile.

 

“I'd love too.”


End file.
